Chapter 195
Chapter 195, titled "Act. 15 Down the Black Wings!", is the 15th part of the fourth story arc of the Coppelion manga. Short Summary Long Summary To clear the way for the Genryu to reach the Haneda airport and meet up with the Coppelions and the Shelter 109 survivors, VP Mishima decides to lead a counter-attack against the Black Wings fighter drone that stalls them. However, the submarine's engine must be running for a missile to be launched, and the drone will spot them and launch a torpedo at the moment they started the engine. Fortunately, VP Mishima have arranged for the GPS that the drone uses to navigate its way to be scrambled by its Selective Availability (SA) feature, leaving it a sitting duck as the AI corrects itself, at which the Genryu will have a clear shot to bring it down. Despite the slim chance of success they have, VP Mishima encourages the crew as the Coppelions and the survivors are counting on them, and commences the counter-attack. Mushanokouji contacts VP Mishima to report that he is ready to hack the GPS satellite orbiting the Pacific Ocean coast and use the SA feature over a large radius just to be sure. However, it has to be done right after the Genryu's engines starts so the drone will stand no chance against the missile while it recovers from the GPS scrambling. The crew loads a missile to be used against the Black Wings drone, but its launch tube needs to be flooded first before it can be launched, which could take up to five seconds, and the missile itself takes up to ten seconds to reach the target once launched; a lethal time frame. With the evacuation plan at the stake, VP Mishima orders the crew to standby and wait for the right moment to strike. Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Haruto goes to recover Commander Kunikida's cloak, which took him quite some time to be found. Kanon wonders why Haruto would hold on to that ragged cloak, but Haruto says that it is a property of the JGSDF, and must be returned to the HQ after they completed their mission, although Kanon doubts that anyone would want it back. Haruto checks on the situation to see that the Black Wings in Tokyo are still maintaining their overwatch as the Retrieval unit unsuccessfully tries to shoot them down with the Type 87 mobile AA gun. The Cleanup Crew moves in to get a closer look and hopes that either the GPS scrambling won't affect the Black Wings in the city or the Retrieval Unit didn't shot them down by chance. Touma gets restless as their attempt to shot down the Black Wings didn't work and Ryouga told him that they are running low on ammo. Ryouga suggests that they should report to Setsuna that the Three Professors will be running late. Touma then ordered Kiara to report the situation to Setsuna, who replied with a sharp stare that made Ryouga thinks Ingmar is of no use anymore just as the creature wakes up. Touma then toss a bottle of drink on Ingmar's head and told the creature to get to work. Meanwhile, as Meisa tries to search for Dr. Coppelius, Mana appears before her, much to her frustration as she told Mana to stop skulking at her and she can do it by herself. Meisa then notices Kiara and Ingmar running to a place, whom Meisa deduces that they would lead her to Dr. Coppelius, and goes after them. The Genryu's crew waits for the perfect moment with bated breath, and just as the Black Wings drone has circled them, VP Mishima ordered the engine to be started, whom the drone noticed through a sonobuoy it drops, and prompts it to approach the Genryu at high speed. As the drone closes in, Lt. Ibuse ordered the missile to be launched, but VP Mishima belays it and orders the crew to wait for his command. The Black Wings drone drops an air-launched torpedo which quickly closes in at the submarine's position as the drone are about to pass over them, and hits the target soon after, but it turned out to hit the escape submarine which has been launched as a decoy instead. With the diversion tactic successfully worked, VP Mishima orders the engines to be started and the launch tube to be flooded. Realizing it has been duped, the Black Wings drone quickly closes in to the Genryu. Just as the drone are about to drop another torpedo, VP Mishima orders Mushanokouji to use the GPS' SA feature, causing the drone to lose its navigation and slowed to a halt as the AI tries to recover. Wasting no time, the Genryu launches the missile just as the Black Wings corrects itself, which initially managed to dodge the missile, but ultimately the missile successfully hits the Black Wings drone and destroys it, much to the crew's joy and relief. At the moment, PM Natsume managed to get out of his room, furious on his abduction by the crew and ordered them to get him back to Kyoto, but Ibuse says that they are en route to Haneda Airport, Tokyo, much to the PM's shock. Unfortunately, the GPS scrambling affects the Black Wings in Tokyo as well, causing them to suddenly crashes down after freezing up with no apparent reason, whom Touma remarks as being worth 50,000 points. Kanon notes that this means the Genryu was able to bring down the Black Wings drone that stalls them, so they finally managed to clear the way to reach Haneda and get the survivors out of Tokyo. With the radio jamming gone, the Three Professors contacted the Retrieval Unit to ask whether they got their hands on Aoi, which they confirms. The Professors then replied that, with the airspace now cleared, they are able to enter Tokyo and orders the Retrieval Unit to prepare for their arrival. Kanon then noticed a large Yellow Cake jet with the Three Professors onboard along with a huge fleet of aircrafts approaching Tokyo. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Characters Anime Episode Site Navigation Trivia * The missile used by the Genryu to shot down the Black Wings drone might be based on the real-life IDAS missile, which is the first surface-to-air missile that allows submarines to engage enemy aerial targets while submerged and fired directly from the torpedo tubes rather than emerging from a capsule. Category:Chapters